L'enfant du district Douze
by Ewilia
Summary: Katniss a reçu beaucoup de noms, de qualificatifs : Enfant de la Veine, Catnip, Vermine, Tribut, Vainqueur, Geai Moqueur, Rebelle... Mais laissez-moi vous la présenter telle qu'elle est vraiment, loin de ces écrans qui montrent sa photo et des rumeurs de ses exploits. Laissez-moi vous présenter l'enfant du district Douze.


Je suis contente de vous proposer mon dernier OS, sur l'enfance de Katniss Everdeen ! Je me suis inspiré d'un des thèmes du FoF pour le faire, "guide" (Mais il m'a pris bien plus qu'une heure à écrire ...)

Ce n'est pas mon meilleur écrit, mais j'en suis tout de même plutôt satisfaite. Donnez-moi votre avis !

La propriété intellectuelle de Katniss, Panem et les Hunger Games n'est, bien sûr, pas à moi ;) Remerciez Suzanne Collins !

* * *

><p><em>Katniss Everdeen a été beaucoup de choses, dans sa vie. Elle a reçu beaucoup de noms, de qualificatifs ; Enfant de la veine, Fille de mineur, Grande sœur, Vermine, Braconnière, Catnip, Tribut, Fille du feu, Vainqueur, Rebelle, Geai moqueur…<em>

_Des mots posés sur une identité pour tenter de la définir._

_Laissez-moi une chance de vous la conter, de vous la présenter telle qu'elle est vraiment, loin des caméras et des rumeurs de ses exploits, l'enfant du district Douze. _

_oOo_

_C'est avant tout une fille née à la Veine__, dans une petite maison au bois gris foncé._

La jeune femme aux cheveux blonds sourit ; elle le réalisait, maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu en douter ? Sa place était ici, dans cette petite bicoque, avec cet homme qui faisait chanter les oiseaux, et sa fille nouvellement née, aux yeux gris étonnamment lumineux. Avec un geste mal assuré, elle tendit son nouveau trésor, entouré d'un linge blanc, à son compagnon qui franchit le pas de la porte au bois gris foncé. Un grand sourire sur le visage, il leva ses bras en l'air et montra le bébé à ses amis et membres de la famille, qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Il la fit tournoyer un peu, avant de s'arrêter en entendant sa fille pleurer.

C'était une certitude, maintenant ; il lui restait beaucoup de chose à apprendre avant de pouvoir se considérer comme un père exemplaire ! Mais il se savait entouré. Et il avait tout le temps d'apprendre à être raisonnable, après tout…

_oOo_

_C'est juste une enfant qui a grandi en courant dans les allées cendrées, confrontée trop jeune à la misère et à la pauvreté._

Katniss ne comprenait pas. Alzen l'avait toujours bien aimé ; il s'occupait même d'elle, de temps en temps, quand ses parents étaient absents. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne lui répondait pas ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de secouer l'épaule du petit vieillard, tout en continuant de l'appeler.

- Alzen ? Pourquoi tu me réponds pas ? Tu sais, je peux comprendre, si tu ne veux pas m'emmener faire un tour. C'est pas grave. Mais s'il te plait, arrête de m'ignorer.

La situation commençait à l'angoisser. Son épaule était légèrement molle et sa tête bougeait bizarrement, dans des angles qu'elle n'aurait pas imaginés.

- Alzen ? S'il te plait, tu me fais peur…

C'est à ce moment-là que ses parents arrivèrent. Son père appela leur vieux voisin plusieurs fois, avant de relever son visage. Et malgré les tentatives de sa mère de lui cacher les yeux, Katniss le vit.

Ses yeux étaient recouverts d'un voile blanchâtre à l'aspect repoussant.

C'était la première fois que Katniss fut confronté à la mort. Elle avait peur.

Et décidément, elle ne comprenait pas.

_oOo_

_C'est une gamine qui avait ouvert des yeux ébahis, quand son père l'avait emmenée pour la première fois dans les bois._

Son père marchait devait elle, ne faisant pas le moindre bruit. Ses pieds se posaient doucement sur le sol, tandis qu'il serrait sa main. Il faisait attention de ne pas trop s'éloigner du grillage ; après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il emmenait sa fille en forêt.

Le visage tourné vers le ciel, Katniss regardait les branches des arbres se toucher, formant un dôme semblant les protéger. Cet environnement était composé de couleurs qu'elle ne voyait presque jamais au quotidien. Elle connaissait le gris, qui s'accumulait sur le chemin et les murs de sa maison. Elle connaissait le noir, qui se glissait dans les moindres replis du visage de son père, qui rentrait tard le soir. Elle connaissait le blanc, qui reflétait la lumière au moment où les pacificateurs avançaient dans leur tenue étincelante. Elle connaissait même le bleu, qu'elle apercevait parfois dans le ciel.

Mais elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi…vivant. D'aussi vert.

Et tandis que son père, immobile au milieu de la clairière, commençait à chanter sous l'oreille attentive des oiseaux, Katniss décida qu'elle retournerait dans cet endroit aux couleurs de la vie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le connaitrait par cœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse le revoir simplement en fermant les yeux, lors de ces jours où le gris lui boucherait la vue.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Autant chez elle.

_oOo_

_C'est une petite fille qui avait eu un peu peur, quand on lui avait présenté celle qu'elle devrait protéger. _

Sa mère reposait sur le lit, le visage marqué par la fatigue. Elle tenait dans ses bras une petite forme recroquevillée, à la peau légèrement fripée.

- Katniss… Je te présente ta petite sœur, Primrose !

La jeune fille s'avança prudemment tandis que sa mère lui tendait le linge. Cette chose était si…petite ! D'une main légèrement tremblante, elle caressa la tête du bébé, qui ouvrait ses yeux. Ils étaient si bleus ! Pas vraiment semblables à ceux des autres habitants de la Veine. Pour Katniss, la petite n'en était que plus précieuse. Et elle se promit quelque chose.

Elle était l'aînée, non ? Alors elle devait faire quelque chose pour sa petite sœur. Pour qu'elle ne soit jamais blessée. Pour qu'elle ne soit jamais maigre et qu'elle n'ait jamais les yeux aussi blancs qu'Alzen. Oui, c'était décidé. Elle protégerait Primrose toute sa vie, pour qu'elle ne souffre jamais.

_oOo_

_C'est un oiseau dont on a coupé les ailes si tôt, dans un vulgaire coup de grisou qui lui a coûté la présence d'un père. _

Katniss était immobile sur l'estrade. Ses jambes étaient figées dans le sol, sa poitrine ne se soulevait presque plus. Elle était perdue. Le discours du maire au visage grave n'atteignait pas sa conscience ; il coulait lentement, ruisselait sur elle, comme la pluie qui tombait drument en cette fin de saison.

Son père était parti à la mine, ce matin.

Comme chaque matin, le bruit du lit grinçant de ses parents l'avait réveillée. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle était restée sous son drap, attendant que son père vienne l'embrasser sur la joue pour qu'elle se lève. Elle était descendue dans la cuisine, la main de Prim dans la sienne, et s'était installée à table. La chasse de la veille leur avait permis de manger un peu de pain et des baies sauvages. Puis son père était parti, marchant à contre-jour, sa main droite les saluant.

Un coup de grisou a fait exploser la Mine.

Elle l'avait sentie, quand elle avait pris le chemin pour se rendre à l'école. Le sol avait tremblé violemment, renversant des arbres et des personnes sur son passage. Les maisons les plus proches des veines de charbons avaient explosés en milliers d'échardes de bois. Elle en avait même deux dans la paume de sa main gauche.

Son père était allé à la mine, ce matin, et elle avait explosé.

Son père était mort.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il devait avoir tellement peur, dans le noir, enfermé sans qu'on puisse le chercher ! Il fallait chercher des volontaires et aller le délivrer ! Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils continuent de parler avec leurs visages graves ? Il faut l'aider tout de suite ! Sinon il allait être trop tard…

Le maire parlait de son corps. Ou plutôt de son absence. L'explosion avait été trop puissante ; et il n'y avait aucun espoir de pouvoir le retrouver.

Katniss ne savait plus quoi penser. Sa mère pleurait à côté d'elle, en long sanglots qui lui faisaient mal à la poitrine. Elle commençait à imaginer des horreurs, qui mêlent des roches, le rouge du sang et les yeux blancs d'Alzen.

Son père était mort.

La seule chose qu'elle comprenait, debout sur cette estrade de bois pourri, c'était que demain, elle ne serait pas réveillée par le bruit du lit qui grinçait, et que personne ne lui ferait de bisous sur la joue pour la lever.

_oOo_

_C'est une jeune adolescente terrifiée qui a dû se préparer seule pour sa première moisson, en fixant sa mère, perdue dans un monde qu'elle n'arrive pas à percevoir. _

Katniss se souviendra toujours de cette journée comme d'un kaléidoscope de couleurs.

Le bleu qui hantait le ciel, comme dans une vaine tentative de les narguer. Le soleil s'était levé tôt, en ce début de septembre.

Le beige de la jupe qu'elle avait enfilé avec hésitation. Elle n'était pas sûre de la tenue adaptée à porter pour « l'occasion ». Et elle n'avait personne pour l'aider à s'habiller.

Puis le gris métallique des épingles à nourrice qu'elle avait utilisé pour la resserrer autour de sa taille. Ces derniers mois avaient été rudes, et la table était restée vide.

Le blond des cheveux de Prim tandis qu'elle la serrait dans ses bras tremblants. Le blond des cheveux de sa mère qui la fixait avec ses yeux morts.

Le gris des poussières du chemin qui se collaient sur ses chaussures noires du dimanche. Ses pas hésitants la ralentissaient ; elle ne savait pas si elle devait accélérer ou espérer arriver trop tard.

Le brun des yeux de Gale, présent comme un roc pour la rassurer. Sa main dans la sienne.

L'horrible couleur prune de la perruque de l'hôtesse, qui leur souriait avec toute l'hypocrisie du monde.

Et le blanc des papiers dans la boule de verre.

Puis le noir du charbon qui couvrait la Veine, le soulagement lui matraquant l'esprit. Sa mère qui n'avait pas bougé de la chaise de la cuisine. Prim qui courrait vers elle.

Et les pensées de la moisson à venir.

_oOo_

_C'est une aînée paniquée qui a voulu préserver sa sœur des réalités de ce monde, en choisissant de monter sur l'estrade à sa place. _

Trente-six petits papiers.

Il y avait trente-six petits papiers portant le nom de Katniss Everdeen, dans la boule de verre. Et autant de chance d'être sélectionnée.

L'adolescente serrait ses poings transpirants et tentait de calmer en vain sa respiration. Elle ne pouvait pas être appelée. Elle devait chasser pour nourrir sa famille, elle devait veiller sur sa mère, sur sa sœur, les garder à l'abri.

Alors elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas elle, pas elle, pas elle…

- Primrose Everdeen ! Viens ici, ma chérie !

Primrose. Le souvenir d'une antique promesse, prononcée à une époque révolue où elle avait encore un père, et où sa mère savait encore sourire. Une promesse qu'elle avait faîte en la tenant dans ses bras…

Katniss sentit sa voix s'élever dans la place bondée de l'hôtel de ville.

- Je suis volontaire ! Je me porte volontaire comme tribut !

_oOo_

_C'est un tribut qui avait tenté le tout pour le tout, en empoignant les petites baies bleues. _

Ils ont forcément besoin d'un vainqueur, non ? Alors ils doivent nous sauver, normalement ?

Debout, au pied du lac, Katniss fixait des yeux son partenaire de district.

L'annonce avait retentie quelques minutes plus tôt, scellant leur futur. Deux alliés, deux Amants Maudits ; mais un seul vainqueur.

Elle ne se sentait pas capable de rentrer au District en ayant tué Peeta. Elle imaginait déjà les regards accusateurs, les ressentiments, la culpabilité, les cauchemars…

Elle prit alors les baies bleu nuit, et les répartit au creux de leurs deux mains.

- Ensemble.

Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un dans l'autre.

- Trois.

Le silence régnait dans la clairière.

- Deux.

Katniss sentait ses entrailles se tordre dans son ventre. Il fallait que les juges agissent, vite !

- Un…

Pitié. Pitié. Agissez ! Ne nous laissez pas faire ça. S'il vous plait ! S'il vous plait !

- Stop ! Stop ! Mesdames et Messieurs, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les vainqueurs des Soixante-quatorzièmes Hunger Games ! Peeta Mellark et Katniss Everdeen !

La tempête s'abattit en elle. Ils étaient sauvés. Elle était en vie.

Elle allait pouvoir retrouver la Veine.

_oOo_

_Non. __Katniss Everdeen n'est pas l'héroïne invincible que vous attendiez._

_Ce n'est qu'une enfant fatiguée de la vie qu'elle a déjà vécue, voulant rentrer à la maison._

* * *

><p>En espérant que cet OS vous ait plût !<p> 


End file.
